<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mariage Arrangé (par Mana2702) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736681">Mariage Arrangé (par Mana2702)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Fred Weasley Dies, Gay Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Bill vont devoir se marier suite à une décision de Molly. Mais peut-être que la mère de famille a vu une chose que personne d'autre n'aurait soupçonné.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mariage Arrangé (par Mana2702)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Cette commande a été passée par Am-stram qui voulait un slash Harry Potter/Bill Weasley où Bill vient aider Harry lors du tournois, ou à la demande des gobelins, ou encore avec un mariage arrangé où les deux ne se haïssent pas forcément mais apprennent à se connaître et vivre ensembles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapitre 1</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>Harry s'installa à la table du Terrier, la guerre était finie, beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières étaient morts avec courage. Le brun soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant Molly qui apportait le thé. La matriarche avait les traits tirés, elle avait perdu du poids. Harry l'observa :</p><p>-Je peux le faire.</p><p>-Hors de question Harry, tu es notre invité.</p><p>-Mais Madame Weasley...</p><p>-Pas de Madame Weasley qui tienne ! En plus je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly.</p><p>Elle posa la théière et toutes es tasses. Aujourd'hui les funérailles de Fred avaient eu lieu, ça avait été un moment très difficile pour tout le monde. Ils portaient encore tous leurs vêtements noirs. Arthur entra dans le salon et prit sa femme dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux flamboyants. La fratrie Weasley arriva, ainsi qu'Hermione. La jeune femme soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami :</p><p>-Tu tiens le coup, ça va ?</p><p>-Oui merci, et toi ?</p><p>-On fait aller... c'est dur de me dire que les jumeaux ne vont plus nous jouer leurs tours.</p><p>-Je sais oui, leurs rires vont me manquer.</p><p>-Ils ont toujours été farceurs, depuis qu'ils ont été assez grands pour marcher et parler.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire triste, c'était vraiment dur pour tout le monde. George soupira :</p><p>-Je me demande comment je vais tenir la boutique sans lui ! Ça n'a plus aucun intérêt ! C'était l'œuvre de notre vie !</p><p>Ginny passa son bras autour du dos de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Bill entra dans la pièce et regarda sa mère :</p><p>-Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de tout aujourd'hui, Maman. S'il te plaît ménage-toi. Papa dis quelque chose.</p><p>-Assieds-toi Molly, c'est vrai que Bill l'a dit.</p><p>L'aîné des Weasley servit le thé à tout le monde et Molly lança :</p><p>-A notre Fred, puisse-t-il reposer en paix.</p><p>-A Fred.</p><p>Ils burent tranquillement le thé et Molly lança :</p><p>-Harry la situation est compliquée pour toi, tu es seul. Enfin non, tu nous as nous, mais tes parents et ton parrain nous ont malheureusement tous quittés. Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas seul, car ton argent peut apporter la convoitise et des personnes vraiment néfastes. Hermione va s'installer ici pendant un temps puisqu'elle est fiancée avec notre Ronald.</p><p>-Je comprends, et c'est très gentil de vouloir m'aider mais je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seul.</p><p>-Non Harry, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois te marier avec quelqu'un de confiance, c'est indispensable.</p><p>-Vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête ?</p><p>-Oui, Bill.</p><p>L'aîné Weasley arqua un sourcil, apparemment vraiment surpris par cette déclaration. Molly se passa une main dans les cheveux :</p><p>-On s'est dit avec Arthur que c'était la meilleure solution, et comme ça tu feras partie de la famille.</p><p>-Et pourquoi Bill ?</p><p>-C'est le plus indiqué. Ginny est trop jeune et George est en deuil puisqu'il vient de perdre son jumeau. Tous les autres sont déjà avec quelqu'un, sauf notre Bill.</p><p>-Maman voyons !</p><p>-Et ça me ferait du bien un mariage, ça apporterait la joie à toute la famille.</p><p>-Je sais oui, un mariage est toujours une occasion merveilleuse tout comme l'arrivée d'un enfant mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.</p><p>Le brun soupira et se passa une main sur le visage :</p><p>-J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège... je me sens pas très bien !</p><p>Harry se leva en titubant et partit s'allonger dans sa chambre. Bill regarda sa mère :</p><p>-Je ne trouve pas très correct que tu aies fait ça comme ça. Tu aurais pu m'en parler en premier, et tu aurais pu apporter ça avec plus de délicatesse ! Et Papa je suis déçu que tu sois d'accord avec une telle idée !</p><p>-Je viens d'enterrer un de mes fils aujourd'hui. Les parents ne devraient jamais, JAMAIS enterrer un ou plusieurs de leurs enfants. Alors excuse-moi si j'ai envie de trouver une nouvelle motivation dans la vie. Je ne veux plus prendre de pincettes ! Je considère Harry comme mon fils, et il est temps que tu te cases Bill ! Ça serait deux en un : un gendre et un fils. Je crois que ce serait très bon pour vous deux de vous marier ! Vous feriez un très beau couple. Et ton père est d'accord avec moi parce que nous nous inquiétons pour vous deux !</p><p>L'aîné soupira et haussa les épaules :</p><p>-Ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi quand t'es comme ça. Je dis simplement que tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis au lieu de nous imposer ça ! Car on sait tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas refuser !</p><p>Bill partit dans sa chambre lui aussi, il était à la fois furieux, vexé et épuisé par tout ça.</p><hr/><p>Ils redescendirent pour le dîner un peu plus tard. Molly regarda les garçons :</p><p>-J'ai tout arrangé, le mariage aura lieu demain.</p><p>-Quoi ?!</p><p>Les deux garçons s'étaient exclamés ça en même temps. Le brun soupira :</p><p>-Mais pourquoi je dois absolument me marier, et aussi vite de surcroît ?! Je pourrais simplement rester de mon côté et venir vous voir régulièrement !</p><p>-Non, c'est non négociable. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen d'avoir du soutien sans borne et une présence de chaque instant. Si Arthur n'était pas là, je ne serai pas assise là avec vous, après avoir préparé ce dîner gargantuesque. Si je n'avais pas Arthur je me laisserai aller à mon chagrin et je me laisserai mourir car une partie de moi est morte avec Fred. Je veux que vous viviez ça vous aussi.</p><p>Harry hocha la tête :</p><p>-D'accord, on va se marier pour vous faire plaisir, mais croyez bien que ça ne sera pas facile. Vous nous avez mis devant le fait accompli, nous n'avons pas fait le choix de ce mariage et vous nous annoncez que nous avons moins de vingt-quatre heures pour nous faire à cette idée !</p><p>-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas correct de leur avoir ainsi forcé la main Molly, au niveau du timing je veux dire. Tu aurais pu laisser passer quelques jours.</p><p>La rousse regarda son mari et celui-ci lui caressa la joue :</p><p>-Je sais, mais j'ai une intuition Arthur, je suis sûre qu'ils vont finir par s'aimer.</p><p>-D'accord, le temps le dira ma chérie.</p><p>Le père de famille embrassa sa femme et ils dînèrent en silence. Ginny les regarda :</p><p>-Je suis sûre que vous serez bien tous les deux. Maman ne se trompe jamais sur les couples, vous le savez bien.</p><p>La jeune femme sourit à son frère et à son ami avant de continuer à manger. Le repas se termina et chacun partit de son côté.</p><hr/><p>Harry partit marcher dehors pour profiter de l'air frais, il avait besoin de faire le point. Le brun venait de perdre le contrôle de sa vie et il ne pouvait même pas contredire Molly. La pauvre était si mal qu'il ne voulait pas la contrarier davantage. Un bruit un peu plus loin lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Bill, apparemment lui aussi avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Le roux se tourna vers le jeune Potter :</p><p>-Ah, toi aussi tu avais besoin de marcher un peu ?</p><p>-Oui, j'ai pas le cœur de contredire ta mère alors qu'elle est si mal. Nous sommes tous très tristes, Fred va nous manquer, mais de là à devoir nous marier c'est un peu limite je trouve.</p><p>-Je suis bien d'accord.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire tendu et Harry demanda :</p><p>-Ta mère ne t'avais vraiment pas prévenu ?</p><p>-Non, j'ai été mis devant le fait accompli moi aussi. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais je trouve qu'elle a un peu exagéré là. Je pense qu'on devrait passer un accord.</p><p>-Lequel ?</p><p>-On se marie comme prévu, on vit ensemble le temps qu'elle retrouve parfaitement ses esprits et ensuite on reprendra notre vie chacun de notre côté.</p><p>-Oui c'est une bonne idée.</p><p>-C'est normal qu'elle soit dans cet état, je crois que perdre son enfant ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui. Elle retrouvera ses esprits au bout d'un moment, c'est une femme forte.</p><p>-Je sais oui, elle est vraiment une mère pour moi, alors je vais lui faire plaisir même si c'est dur à avaler comme contrainte.</p><p>-Je comprends oui.</p><p>Molly ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et lança :</p><p>-Allez vous coucher les garçons, vous devez être en forme pour demain !</p><p>Bill leva les yeux au ciel :</p><p>-J'y crois pas, j'ai presque 30 ans et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un gamin.</p><p>-Je comprends, on a tous cette impression face à ta mère.</p><p>Bill eut un sourire en coin et ils retournèrent vers la maison en silence. Ils se saluèrent brièvement une fois que Bill fut arrivé sur son palier. Harry monta, il dormait dans le grenier, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il appréhendait le lendemain, il n'était pas prêt à se marier, et encore moins avec un garçon qu'il n'avait vu que quelques petites fois dans sa vie.</p><hr/><p>Harry passa la nuit à se tourner dans tous les sens, même si ce n'était que pour un temps, il allait se retrouver marié ! Le brun se disait bêtement que si il ne dormait pas, alors le mariage n'arriverait pas aussi vite. Il entendait le moindre bruit dans le Terrier : les ronflements d'Arthur, les bruissements de couvertures, le vent sur les arbres près de la maison... le brun soupira de nouveau, attendant que le temps passe.</p><hr/><p>Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et que la voix de Ron lança :</p><p>-Harry debout, Maman est complètement folle ! Elle veut que tu essayes ton costume.</p><p>Le brun s'étira en baillant, hocha la tête et se leva. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ça arrivait vraiment. Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la salle à manger. Comme toujours un festin était posé sur l'imposante table des Weasley. Molly le regarda :</p><p>-Bon, tu te remplis bien le ventre et ensuite tu viens pour les essayages !</p><p>-Salut Harry.</p><p>-Salut Bill.</p><p>Le roux était déjà en train de servir de mannequin à sa mère. Il avait les bras levés de chaque côté de son corps, il ressemblait à un grand T, c'était plutôt amusant. Harry s'installa à table et commença à manger, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité. Il finit son assiette, vida sa tasse de thé et se leva :</p><p>-Voilà je suis prêt.</p><p>-Parfait mon chéri, ça tombe bien car je viens de finir pour Bill.</p><p>Le roux rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Harry se plaça et se laissa faire, Molly savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il demanda :</p><p>-Alors, vous avez prévu beaucoup d'invités ?</p><p>-Non, juste nous, les Weasley, oh Neville et Luna aussi vont venir, je sais que vous êtes de bons amis.</p><p>-C'est gentil, et je suis vraiment content que ça ne se fasse pas en grand comité, j'ai déjà les yeux du monde entier braqués sur moi car j'ai survécu deux fois à Voldemort.</p><p>-Je sais mon grand, je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir beaucoup de monde en ce moment.</p><p>Elle continua de vérifier que le costume lui allait bien et sourit :</p><p>-C'est très bien, tu es magnifique, toi aussi Bill.</p><p>Elle leur sourit et attacha les costumes pour ne pas qu'ils se froissent. Bill demanda :</p><p>-Et à quelle heure a lieu la cérémonie ?</p><p>-Le prêtre doit venir à dix-sept, comme ça on a le temps de nous préparer, moi j'ai le temps de faire un vrai festin de fête. Ce sera parfait !</p><p>-Bon ça nous laisse encore du temps pour nous reposer, tant mieux que j'ai mal dormi !</p><p>Bill termina son assiette et remonta dans sa chambre. Harry, pour sa part, resta en bas, il alla marcher un peu à l'extérieur, profitant du soleil, et revint. Il voulait aider Molly comme il le pouvait. La rousse courrait dans tous les sens pour préparer le mariage.</p><hr/><p>Neville et Luna arrivèrent pour manger le midi avec la petite famille. Ils étaient venus aux funérailles bien sûr et ne s'étaient pas attendu à revenir aussi rapidement chez les Weasley. Luna regarda le brun avec ses grands yeux clairs :</p><p>-Ce mariage est une excellente idée. Tu vas être très heureux avec Bill, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, vous êtres des âmes sœurs.</p><p>-Quoi ? Mais je le connais à peine !</p><p>-Et alors ? Je l'ai senti dès que je suis entrée dans cette maison, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Une énergie exceptionnelle flotte entre vous.</p><p>Neville approcha et tendit un pot à Harry :</p><p>-Tiens, c'est un cadeau de mariage... je sais que la situation est étrange mais je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme fleur ?</p><p>-Je l'ai créée moi-même. C'est un mélange entre la tulipe, l'arum, la jacinthe, d'aster, d'azalée, et de rose bien sûr.</p><p>-Oh... d'accord, et elle a un nom cette plante ?</p><p>-La Weaster.</p><p>-C'est adorable, merci beaucoup Neville.</p><p>Harry serra son ami dans ses bras et posa le pot sur la table. Plusieurs petites fleurs magnifiques sortaient déjà de terre, elles ne ressemblaient à rien qu'il n'avait pu déjà voir par le passé. Connaissant Neville les fleurs qu'il avait choisies devaient avoir des significations spécifiques mais le futur marié ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour ça. La journée continua donc tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Molly annonce à tout le monde qu'il était temps de se préparer.</p><p>Harry monta enfiler son costume et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était très élégant, il en oubliait presque la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et la peur de devoir se marier à un homme qui lui était quasiment inconnu.</p><p>Le petit groupe sortit, la cérémonie se ferait dehors, sous une arche fleurie. Harry et Bill se tenaient là, devant le prêtre. Celui-ci commença son discours et les deux garçons finirent par échanger les alliances, Arthur avait été les faire faire le matin même. Le prêtre sourit :</p><p>-Très bien, vous pouvez vous embrasser.</p><p>Les jeunes mariés échangèrent un regard incertain, puis voyant que Molly était en train d'attendre le fameux baiser, ils décidèrent de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Bill posa une main sur la joue d'Harry, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun ressentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Bill avait des lèvres vraiment douces et parfaites. Ils reculèrent sous les applaudissements des invités.</p><hr/><p>Tout le monde rentra dans le Terrier pour le repas, le prêtre restait bien sûr. Molly rayonnait de bonheur. Elle se tourna vers la photo de Fred qui souriait de son air coquin habituel. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle lui murmura une chose que seule elle pouvait entendre. Après ça elle se retourna vers sa famille et retrouva son sourire. Elle leva son verre de vin :</p><p>-A Bill et Harry, vive les mariés !</p><p>-Vive les mariés !</p><p>Tout le monde leva son verre et la soirée continua. Ils mirent de la musique pour pouvoir danser, ils voulaient vraiment fêter dignement ce mariage. Arthur faisait tout pour divertir sa femme, même si la tristesse était bien visible au fond de leurs yeux. George ne dansa pas longtemps, il s'assit rapidement à table et prit le cadre avec la photo de son jumeau. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues et discuta avec son frère. Harry observait la scène de loin, il était vraiment triste, ça devait être la sensation la plus horrible qui soit de perdre son jumeau. Bill suivit le regard d'Harry et soupira :</p><p>-Ça me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça. Il a perdu son sourire tu as remarqué ?</p><p>-Oui, il est vide.</p><p>-C'est effroyable, lui qui était si joyeux avant ! Ils faisaient toujours les quatre cent coups ces deux-là !</p><p>-Je sais, c'est un déchirement de le voir errer seul. J'ai bien remarqué que souvent il veut dire un truc à Fred ou faire une bêtise, mais se ravise lorsqu'il se rappelle que son acolyte n'est plus là.</p><p>Les mariés étaient forcés de faire croire qu'ils étaient les plus heureux du monde, ils voyaient bien que ça remontait le moral de Molly. Celle-ci les regarda :</p><p>-Embrassez-vous.</p><p>-Non Maman, je n'aime pas les marques d'affection en public, tu le sais très bien.</p><p>-Vous venez de vous marier, vous devriez passer votre temps à vous embrasser !</p><p>-Molly laisse-les, ils sont timides et ils ne se connaissent pas beaucoup. S'il te plaît, ils sont mariés, c'est déjà un premier pas. Pour le reste sois patiente.</p><p>-Merci Papa.</p><p>-De rien fiston.</p><p>George se leva et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le roux soupira, regarda la photo de son jumeau, puis releva les yeux :</p><p>-Fred n'est plus parmi nous, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré ce mariage. On aurait beaucoup ri tous les deux devant vos têtes hébétées quand Maman vous a annoncé que vous alliez vous marier aujourd'hui, on vous aurait joué un tour quelconque pour vous dérider puisque vous étiez très stressés ce matin. Puis ce soir, on aurait sûrement trafiqué le gâteau ou vos verres de vin pour pimenter la soirée... mais Fred n'est plus là et je n'ai pas le cœur à faire ces choses tout seul. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il aurait adoré le mariage, car il vous aimait tous les deux ! Le monde a perdu un être exceptionnel lorsque Fred est parti, mais une chose me console : sa dernière expression était un sourire car nous venions d'échanger une blague. Alors pour lui, n'oublions jamais de sourire, c'est la chose la plus importante au monde ! Je vous souhaite à tous les deux de sourire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues, de rire jusqu'à en pleurer, et de trouver les farces et bêtises que seuls vous saurez faire.</p><p>Le « couple » vint serrer George dans leurs bras, ce discours improvisé les avait émus au plus haut point. L'aîné caressa les cheveux de son frère :</p><p>-Moi aussi il me manque terriblement.</p><p>-Mais moi il était une partie de moi. Lui et moi ne formions qu'un, je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi-même maintenant.</p><p>-Je sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. La preuve en est que depuis que vous étiez bébés, il a toujours tout fait pour te faire rire quand un nuage de tristesse assombrissait ton regard. Je me rappelle de tellement de bêtises qu'il a pu faire pour te redonner le sourire ! Tu dois chérir ces souvenirs, si tu veux je te les donnerai en flacons car pour certains, tu étais trop jeune pour t'en rappeler. Et surtout dis-toi bien qu'il nous regarde de là où il est que je suis sûr qu'il sourit et qu'il réfléchit à toutes les farces qu'il pourrait faire si il était ici.</p><p>-C'est bien vrai, je suis persuadé que c'est ce qu'il fait !</p><p>Le trio se lâcha enfin et il fut l'heure de manger le gâteau. Après ça tout le monde alla coucher, beaucoup d'émotions en si peu de temps les avaient tous épuisés.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>